The Haunting Secret Past
by Snowberry4533
Summary: When an old friend of Jule's brings news of her past she could never forget,Jule's, Sam, and team one's lifes are put in the upmost danger that they have ever n Sam and the rest of team one save Jule's in time or will there lives change forever? First FanFic so excited! Will have Jam moments throughout the story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Secrets Are Exposed

The Haunting Secret Past

Chapter 1

"Looks like I'm first again, typical" says Jules rolling her eyes while walking into the SRU briefing room.

As she sits and waits she drifts off into her inner thought not knowing of a person coming up behind her.

"Starting to slack off into dreamland I see" a mysterious voice says.

Jules jumps and turns around only to find Sam standing there with his cocky grin.

"Dammit Sam don't do that to me!" cries Jules while punching him in the arm.

"Sorry Jules I just couldn't resist." says Sam while laughing. Jules rolled her eyes at her blond, blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Of course you couldn't" she says sarcastically. "Hey, Can you blame a guy for trying?" He says.

" Blame who for trying what?" Calls out a voice. Sam and Jules turn to see Sergeant Parker and the rest of team one walking toward them.

"Trying to scare Jules again I see, Sam?" says Parker." Of course, what else?" he reply's. "Ah the old scare act gets the ladies every time." Says Spike.

" Apparently not today Spike, total failure in my mind. "Reply's Jules. "By that you mean when you jumped and turned with a surprised look?" asked Ed.

"Crap you saw that?" she cries. "Of course it was all Sam's idea" answers Parker. Jules rolls her eyes "Oh god I should have known."

"Hey, in my defense they helped come up with the idea, so don't start going off on me." Sam says as he puts his hands up in defense.

Jules turns took look at all of her teammates and she sees them all trying to avoid eye contact. "Well, am I going to get an answer or do I have to pull it out of you." Jules threatens sarcastically. Instantly Spike an Ed Point at the Sergeant crying, "Sarge did it!"

"Now hold on don't even think of pinning all of this on me, each one of you is just as guilty." He said Pointing to Ed, Spike, Sam, and Raff. As all of them start to argue sirens start to echo throughout the room.

"Team One hot call shots fired in downtown!" Says Whiney. "Alright gear up will disgust this later, in an adult manner!" Sergeant Parker shouts through the sirens. "Copy that." They all shout. Little did Jules they know that this day would a whole lot worse.

Later, after four calls back to back, Jules walks into the briefing room while talking to Spike she spots a athletic built man with brown cropped hair and deep dark hazel eyes walked up to Whiney.

Jules recognizes the strange man and gives a disgust look in her eyes. "Great what is he doing here?" she thought. Spike looks at Jules and recognizes her look all to well and looks in her eyesight direction and looks back at her.

"Hey, what's with you, do you know that guy?" Spike asks confused. As if coming out of a trance Jules looks at Spike with confused eyes. "Huh, oh yea I just worked with him before I applied for the SRU, trust me its nothing." She answers and then smiles.

Inside Jules was in a total panic, "Oh crap if Spike and the others find out who this guy is I'm going to be covered in a whole lot of trouble." She thought.| "Hey Spike, why don't you ask the guys if they want to get a beer later after shift?" she suddenly says. "Uh, sure" he says and starts to walk off.

"Man, is it me or is Jules acting really weird all of a sudden?", Spike turns to look at Jules again and sees her looking so angry, but hurting and afraid inside and if he knows Jules she doesn't cry easily. Spike shakes his head, "Maybe its just me, if I know Jules she can tell us anything, right?" Spike thinks to himself as he turns the corner.

Jules looks to see if Spike was out of hearing until she could brief a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a really close call." Jules says quietly to himself. " Well I see that you still talk to yourself a voice calls out.

Jules looks up to see the strange man come walking to her. "Juliana, looking just as beautiful as usual." He adds. "Chris, same as always, haven't changed one bit have you?"

Jules knew undercover agent Chris McGillicutty all to well, and she knew that he wanted something. "All right Chris what do you want this time, and don't even think about asking me to come back it won't work." she says.

Chris sighs "Look Jules I would love it if you came back, but that's not why I'm here." "Then what, if not the job than is it a famous confession?" Jules asked jokingly. Chris looks at Jules with a serious look and she could tell that something was totally off.

"Chris, I don't like that look now tell me what's wrong?" Chris looks at Jules and finally speaks. "It's about your last case, he's gone Jules." Jules knew instantly what he was talking about. She turned real pale and fell down into a chair.

Jules looks at Chris, "No, it can't be, I thought we put him away for good." She says in a shaky voice. "We thought so to, but our Intel picked up the tip.", he pause adding, " Merkov escaped and we believe that he is coming the whole team, and then he's coming to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 2**

_****_

*Flashback*

_A man near his early forties, blondish hair with grey touches, pale green eyes, and a built body watches a young woman come up to him. She looks up and smiles as he gives her a single pale violet flower tied with a black ribbon._

_As they embrace a sudden sound of distant sirens fills the air and both turn to find police cars pull up all around the garden. The man takes her hand and they turn to run until the police surrounds them._

_The woman is pulled from the man's grasp and is lead away without force. The man starts to scream and runs to her. She turns to see the police pulling him back but starts to fight them full on. See turns away and drops the flower only to her him screaming out her name "Clara" over and over again until it decrescendos into silence._

_***End Of Flashback***_

"But, how I thought we put Merkov away, and for good!" Jules shouted. "Exactly what I said. But, somehow he escaped and is out there, waiting for any given opportunity." Chris says in agreement. Jules looks at Chris in the eyes. "Tell me everything." Jules cries.

Chris pulls out a vanilla folder marked Merkov; 02. "Jules I don't think that you should" "Oh to hell with that crap Chris you were involved in it as much as I was. You know how much this means to me." She says. Chris hands her the file without another word.

As Jules opens the file and spreads out its content she instantly glances at Merkov's picture. She shutters at his cold heartless eyes just staring right at her. She looks at the reports and closes the file sliding it back to Chris.

"Boy, does that bring back some chilling memories. It still scares the hell out of me." "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chris says as he sits next to Jules and looks at her.

"Jules what I'm about to say has to be kept between us." "I know don't forget that I was one of you guys not so long ago." She says with a grin.

Jules starts to remember back to her glory days as an undercover agent for Ontario's elite. Back before she was ever an SRU negotiator and sniper she was taking down some of Canada's and the worlds most notorious crime families and drug rings. She knew the risk and loved every minute of the adrenaline rush that is until seven years ago.

Jules and her team were assigned to there toughest and harshest case. The case that would end Jules undercover carrier.

"Do the other know?" Jules asked. Chris nods answering her question. "Thought it would be better to tell you in person." Jules looks back at the file on the table and stares at it.

Chris looks at her with worry and puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns to see him smiling at her. "Look, it might be better if you maybe went away for a while".

Jules rises and turns toward Chris. " No way in hell am I just going to get up and leave Chris. Last time I checked I had a life." She cries. "Look Jules I get but,"  
" No you don't get it Chris. I have the world's greatest friends who are like a family to me and someone that I'm deeply in love with. Unlike you I don't choose the job over the ones that I care about the most!"

Chris winches at those last words and he rises and walks to look out of the window facing onto the city. Jules looks at his sad, distant eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to hurt you like that it was way out of line." Chris looks at her and smiles. "Ah don't let it bug you, besides I wasn't thinking. But you have to promise me a couple of things."

Jules nods adding, "It depends though, what's the catch?" Chris looks at Jules crossed armed with a serious, but sarcastic look in her eyes and laughs.

" Somehow I knew you would say that. Look ill make this easy for the both of us. One just try not to do anything rational and getting your picture on any type of media.

Jules rolls her eyes at him and crosses her arms. "Trust me I won't even try, whats the other promise?"

"Two, Merkov will go after your teamates and will do what ever it takes to get your attention,and I mean he will show no them close to you but, still keep them out of the loop.

Jules looks away from Chris and dips her head and stares out to the guys locker room."I can't do that." she says quietly. If I start to act all quiet and hidden there going to notice and then they will start asking all of these questions."

She turns back to Chris."Look Chris this is something I have to do alone.  
If they get involved all hell will break loose.  
Our lifes are already filled with more danger than what a normal person faces in a lifetime.  
I can't put them into any more danger.  
If even one of them got hurt i could never forgive myself.  
Like I said before there my family. She looks at Chris and smiles.  
Remember our priority rule to the job,Never let family get involved blood or no blood right?"

Chris nods and smiles "How could I ever forget." "Look I can promise you that i'll try to lay low, but your going to have to let the whloe protection thing ?"

Chris rolls his eyes and smiles," Since when did you become so good at making deals all of a sudden?"

Jules turns and crosses her arms," Trust me, i've had years of practice."

**So how is it so far? Sorry it took so long to put this up, I had band camp this week and hadn't had achance to put this up yet. So whats going to happen next? So many questions! : ) Thanks to all that reviewed, I loved all of the comments. Hope I answered your question Ealasaid Una : ) Stay tuned because theres going to be a JAM session in the next chapter,so stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Lover's Promise

**Hey Guys sorry it took so long. I hada bit of writers block there for a while.**

**I would really like to thank my best friend Jenna for getting me out of the slump.**

**I read all of your reviews and really like to thank you for sending them! It really made me happy.**

**I don't own flashpoint or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

Later that night...

As soon as Jules walks through the doorway of her small house she slams the door shut and runs upstairs till she reaches the bathroom. She undresses and steps into the shower turning the knobs until the hot water starts to sting her skin.

She lets out a huge sigh of reliefand leans aganst the showers looks up to the ceiling, deep in thought asking herself the one question that that anyone could ask,"How?".

After what seem s like an eternity and a forenight to Jules she gathers her senses and finally turns off the water and steps grabs a light pink towel and tightly wraps it around herself and starts to wipe the stinging water out of her eyes.

She suddenly finds herself opening her eyes just to see herself looking stressed and with light circles under leans in closer looking into her deep brown eyes seeing the fright and guilt inside of her soul. She suddenly turns away walking into her bedroom and shuts the door.

After changing into a black spagetti stap tank top and dark blue pajama pants she falls face forward onto her couchand let's out a muffled sits up onto the middle of the cousion leaning her headback until it touches the wall. She slowly brings her knees up to her chestand lets herchin rest on top.

She suddenly glances at the photos of her along with her family and finally spots the one of her and Sam posing together arm and arm in front of the coastline just outside of Toronto and picks it up. Jules smiles as she suddenly starts to feel all warm sets it back to where she had it and puts her chin back on her knees.

Jules starts to get sleepy and starts to close her eyes. She nods her head trying her hardest to stay awake,but in the end sleep takes over and is slumped over.

_Jules opens her eyes only to find herself in a dimmly lit SRU headquarters sitting in the front desk's chair. "Hello,guys,Winnie,anyone?"She shouts. No one answers except for her estranged echo. She slowly gets up from the chair and starts to walk around the room. "This is really creepy." Jules says quietly speaking what she was feeling inside her gut._

She turns to face the briefing room only to find the metal door shut. " Sarge keeps this open, something's not right." she says in her mind. A sudden sound comes within the briefing her cop instincts kicking into high gear see leans in closer until the cool metal touches her ear.

The sound starts to become more distinct sounding like a man moaning in unbarable pain. "Hello,can you hear me?" Jules shouts. There's no reply and Jules immediately runs to the control pannel typeing in the code to open the door while shouting," Don't worry helps on the way".

She finally gets the dorr to open and runs inside only to stop at the doors frame and burst into tears. She sees the source of the moaning only to find Sam lying there with blood flowing from under him getting into his blond hair and soaking his screams out his name and runs strait to him.

She reaches for him dragging his body until his head rested on her chest. She holds him tightly trying to stop the blood flow," Sam, please just hang on." she cries. Responding to her cries Sam looks up at her with his eyes barely open,"J-Jules?" he cries out in pain.

"Shhhhh,it's ok Sam i'm right 't worry everyting's going to be ok." She says in a calm smoothing voice. "Be-behind y-you." he stutters and suddenly goes limp in her arms." Sam! Don't you dare die on me,common stay with me Sammie!" She screams while streaming tears.

"Hello Clara." a deep voice shouts from the shadows. Jules freezes and her eyes grow slowly turns and looks up finding Merkov in the flesh and blood pointing a gun strait at her temple.

See moves her eyes to look back at Sam with his eyes closed lying on her lap.

She turns to look back at Merkov and she meets his cold pale eyes. She squeezes her eyes shut as the sound of a gunshot rings through her ears.

Jules screams and jumps up drenched in sweat grasping her chest for some air. It seemed forever and a day to Jules until she could calm herself down. "Calm yourself Jules,it was just a a dream,right?" she thinks to herself while enforcing sniper breathing tequnique.

A sudden noise of a car engine rings into the looks up only to see headlights peeking through her curtians. She reaches for her gun and jumps off of the couch runing as quietly as she can to the nearest wall facing the door.

She pulls her gun close as she senses the door being unlocked from outside. Holding her breath Jules listens to soft footsteps entering the house the closing of the door.

She turns from the wall while raising the gun in the same motion as she faces the intruder. " Don't move." she shouts seeing slight movement. A light is switched on revealing a suprised Sam with one hand in the air and his other reaching for his weapon.

Jules closes her eyes and insteantly brings her gun down to her side." God Sam, don't do that. You scared the hell out if me." she scorns." Sam srugs his sholders "Sorry, but I thought you didn't get scared easily." he says sarcastically. Jules rolls her eyes and starts walking towoards the kitchen.

Sam follows her and stops to lean against the doors looks up at him and grins," I suppose you're wanting coffee,right?". He nods,she turns her back to him and sighs," Thank You" she mouths and points her eyes to the celling.

Sam watches her closely with concerned notices her hands shaking slighty as she opens the cabnet and grabs the cofee pot. He slowly walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

She jumps slighty at the touch and instantly relaxes when sees its Sam out of the cornner of her grabs his hands and puts them into hers.

He kisses the top of her head smelling the cherry blossom shampoo in her lets go of his hands and wiggles out of his grip turning until she faces Sam. Jules looks up at him and there eyes meet. She sighs," What's wrong?" Sam ask in confusion.

"It's nothing,just tired thats all." She turns her head and looks at the ground. Sam wasn't buying the whole tired story." Boy was Spike ever isn't the Jules that I know." he thought.

"Jules,Spike said that you were talking to some detective guy and you two knew each to explain?" Sam ask.

Jules leans aganst the counter and looks at him." Look it was a friend from my old department that I worked at before the SRU. He was just updating me on an old case that we worked on me it's nothing to worry about."

Sam closes his eyes and leans in kissing Jules. "Jules I do worry and it's because I love you. After the whole chemical accident at that lab I swore to myself that I would protect you in anyway possible. I know that it sounds lame,but it's the truth and I know that you would do the same." he adds as he pulls back.

Jules nods in agreement then puts her arms around Sam's neck and kisses him on the cheek."You know I would." She adds. "Sam grins "And that you would tell me the truth and the whole intre truth." Jules roll's her eyes "Yes Sam." "A part of the truth at lease." She thought as she secretly crosses her fingers.

Sam looks at her with curiosity "Just making sure." Jules smiles and lets out a small laugh " Do I hear a hint of jealousy in that question." Sam grins and picks her up setting her on the counter," Maybe,maybe not." he says while kissing her neck. Jules pushes him away slightly and smiles at his confused expression.

"Then prove it." she says as she pulls herself into his arms and puts her arms around his neck. Sam smiles as he picks her up and starts to carry her upstairs.

_Naples,Italy_  
The sreets are quiet in the large town. A tall man with a hood that covers his facesteps out of the shadows and walks to a nearby streetlamp on a stone brige walkway. He looks around as if he's waiting for someone or something.

A small car pulls up with it's headlights dimmed and a young man with a drivers uniform steps out. He opens the right side backseat door and the hooded man instantly steps in.

The door slams and the driver hops in and the car rushes away. The young driver looks through his rearview mirror at the man and speaks in Italian. "_Bentornato maestro Markov _(Welcome back master Markov)."

The man pulls back the hood to reveal a tired looking Merkov that has aged over ten years." _Grazie,Nicollo,E il piano pronto _(Is the plane ready)?" he ask hoarsly.

"_Si, ed e riempito in attesa per il tuo arrivo _(Yes and is waiting for your arrival)." "_Buono_ (good)." " _Posso chiedere e per affari o per piacere,signore _(Might I ask is it for buisness or pleasure sir)?"

Merkov pulls out a small photo of Jules stapled to a piece of paper. He stares at it bringing back terrible memories. "_Si potrebbe dire che un po 'di entrambi _(You could say a little of both)." he replys as he lets out an evil smile.

"_Una dolce vendetta per la donna che ha disprezzato il mio coure _( A sweet revenge to the woman who scorned my heart)." He pulls out a lighter and starts to burn the picture of him and Jules as he lets out an evel laugh of revenge.


End file.
